


Каждый поцелуй

by rinOCHKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinOCHKA/pseuds/rinOCHKA
Summary: А вот он касается его губами на глазах у всех, Темари в ярости, Гаара в шоке, а Наруто с остальными почему то смеются.Лицо Куро сразу же становится багровым, больше он так никогда не делал..
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Kudos: 5





	Каждый поцелуй

Кибу вжимают в постель сильные руки Канкуро. Дыхание у обоих тяжёлое, слышное на всю комнату.

Инузука скулит, закидывает голову наверх, поддаваясь ласкам, иногда рычит на скребущего двери Акамару.

Волку здесь явно не место, поэтому его выгнали из комнаты. Сейчас здесь должны быть только они вдвоём, только Киба и Канкуро.

Горячие волны с космической скоростью приливали к животу и паху, было горячо, очень горячо.

Перед глазами Кибы все плыло, он судорожно хватал ртом воздух выпрашивая доставить удовольствие.

Глаза Канкуро блестнули, он аккуратно отодвинул резинку боксёров Инузуки.

***

Вся грудь Инузуки измазана фиолетовым, он будто плавится под этими губами с ароматом персиков, хочет чтобы это не прекращалось.

Длинные когти зарываются в волосы Канкуро от чего последний, шипит и пятится назад, но Киба не отпускает, не хочет отпускать, ни за что не позволит ему уйти.

Тонкие пальцы кукольника гладили лопатки, беспорядочно двигались по груди и играли с волосами на загривке.

Изунука же в этот момент, не мигая, смотрел в его чёрные глаза и время от времени стонал, так, как никогда раньше этого не делал.

***

Киба обожает сладости, у него в карманах постоянно найдётся какая-нибудь карамелька или тянучка, Канкуро обожает Кибу.

Передавать, а потом раскусывать сладкую конфету весьма занятно, особенно когда у вас их целая упаковка и целая вечность впереди.

В первый раз это получилось совершенно спонтанно, Куро стащил последнюю карамельку и сразу же закинул её в рот. Киба, не желая отдавать последнюю сладость, припал к его губам. Углубив поцелуй, Инузука отвоевал конфету, Куро не позволил ему отстраниться, они передавали её друг дружке добрые пять минут, пока один из них её не раскусил.

— Сладко.

Подытожил довольный Куро и в очередной раз, провёл языком по губах Инузуки.

Отныне они делят последнюю конфету только так.

***

Фигура с белой фарфоровой кожей нависала над смуглой, Куро любил доминировать, любил вбивать Кибу в мягкое постельное, переплетать пальцы и вдыхать родной запах.

Он любил Кибу так, что тот являлся для него целым миром, целой вселенной, что существовала для него одного.

— Не.ах.ммм. спеши…

С трудом скулит Киба, поддаваясь на встречу движениям Куро.

Кукольник слушается, всегда слушает, не хочет делать ему больно. Он сбавляет темп и начинает выводить на спине Инузуки невидимые узоры своими холодными пальцами, это заставляет того вздрагивать и сжиматься ещё сильнее.

***

У Инузки горят глаза.

Кажется ему сорвало крышу, это выглядит до одури притягательно.

Канкуро целует его за подбородок, нежно переходит на скулы, а дальше уши. В моменты, когда холодный шершавый язык проходится по мочке, Киба перестаёт существовать.

Ледяные руки кукольника обернулись вокруг шеи такого горячего Кибы, а после он скользнул языком по кромке зубов и не разрывая поцелуй притянул того так близко как это было возможно.

Инузука издал тихий стон, нежно и аккуратно углубляя при этом поцелуй.

— Ты же никогда меня не бросишь? — отстранясь чтобы пополнить запас кислорода, спросил Куро.

— Никогда, — затягивая того в новый поцелуй, ответил он.

***

Канкуро целует Кибу в лоб, при любой возможности.

Нежное касание успокаивает Инузуку, даёт чувство покоя и тепла.

Каждый поцелуй, Киба высекает у себя в памяти, ни за что не хочет забыть хоть один из них.

Вот он целует его ночью, перед тем как отправиться домой, а сейчас – перед важной миссией.

В этот раз поцелуй без причины, как говорит Куро, — просто потому что я тебя люблю, — он так мягко улыбается в эти моменты что Киба сам непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке.

А вот, он касается его губами на глазах у всех, Темари в ярости, Гаара в шоке, а Наруто с остальными почему то смеются.

Лицо Куро, сразу же становится багровым, больше он так никогда не делал.

***

Киба не целуется он кусается, от чего поцелуй приобретает металлический оттенок, парень часто проводит кончиком языка по скулам с узорами, от чего тот окрашивается в фиолетовый, а последующие действия сопровождаются горьковатым вкусом.

Он оттягивает нижнюю губу Канкуро и проникает языком в его рот, заставляя его ощутить горечь и металл, а после опять уделяет внимание щекам, слизывая остатки грима и переходит на шею.

Мелкие укусы всегда присутствуют на шее Канкуро, Киба никогда не упускает возможности ставить новые метки.

***

— Кииииба… — стонет кукольник обнажая шею для новых и новых укусов.

Он цепляется за его плечи и откидывает голову, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.

Инузука останавливается, смотрит своими вытянутыми зрачками на Куро и не понимает, что происходит, начинает быстро отстраняться.

— Извини. Больно? Я не хотел.

Тараторит он бегая глазами по раскрасневшемуся лицу Канкуро.

— Дурак.

С явной усмешкой говорит кукольник притягивая Кибу обратно к себе за шею.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо.

Практически стонет он ему на ухо, вновь затрагивая языком мочку.

***

Губы Кибы ощущаются на его собственных так правильно, так незабываемо.

У Канкуро подкашиваются ноги, все что сейчас удерживает его от падения это байк за спиной и горячие руки Кибы, которые тот уже успел переместить ему на поясницу.

Инузука всегда тёплый, даже обжигающе горячий.

Канкуро, немного подрагивая от удовольствия, запустил руки в тёмные волосы, перебирая жёсткие непослушные пряди.

***

Канкуро собственнически прижимает Кибу к себе, они на миссии, он смертельно ранен. Его кровь стекает на одежду Куро, стекает по и так красным узорам.

Кукольнику больно, он сжимает родную когтистую ладонь, целует по очереди каждую костяшку, а после прикладывает к собственному сердцу.

— Слышишь? Оно бьётся только ради тебя, поэтому не смей умирать. Ты слышишь меня?!

Крик срывается на вой, полный боли и отчаяния, он не слышит…

Рядом крутится Акамару, а потом кладёт голову на ногу кукольника и жалобно скулит.

— Теперь у меня есть только ты, Акамару.

Тихим, дрожащим голосом, говорит Куро.

Теперь его вселенная сжалась до размеров этого волка, который остался единственной частичкой его возлюбленного.

**Author's Note:**

> Более чем уверена что вам понравится. Как всегда жду тапки ..  
> Последний отрывок вы можете игнорировать, мне просто уж очень хотелось добавить что-то подобное, или можно думать что его спасли ... тут только вам решать.


End file.
